neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TRRFan6/Joining The Total Drama Wiki - Part 2
Last time... *You interacted with a lot of users, out of whom with RBW the most. *Your decisions were practically perfect, making a lot of friends in the end. *You have just a few edits (no mainspace ones), so you should catch up a bit if you want to become "popular". *People seem to like you, so at the moment you don't seem suspicious, despite starting a bit off. *Though it was the first day you joined, you gained pretty much popularity. But it was just the first day. What will happen this time? I don't know. It's all your decisions... ;) THE CYOA! Episode 2 8:23 AM. You wake up. Why though? You seem a little sick. You feel tremors around your hands. However, it's nothing. You are just wayyy to excited to meet the friends you made yesterday. You just can't wait to open your laptop and check the Total Drama Wiki. ... Here you are. Nothing new. Oh wait! You see a bell with the number "1" on it. It appears those are your message wall notifications. You see the following message: How do you reply? a. Yes, I'd love to do so! When? b. No. c. Reply with a mean comment d. Ignore it / Close the thread You: No. Vanessa: But Sky Dave I'm pregnant sausage Scarlett labor Bridgette and Geoff grandparents triplets they have labor too Max baby with fan-made OC I'm pregnant! You: ...Ok Meanwhile, you lurk around the wiki and comment on some popular blogs like TDAS CYOA or TD Horror. When you return on the thread, you see some other users commented on your reply. Katie: omfg I'm dyiiinggg Dark: lol Sadie slays Chewy: lmao How do you reply? a. Haha ikr Vanessa is so dumb b. Lol thanks guys ;) c. Why are you all laughing? I didn't say anything?? d. Go away, this is none of your business! >:( You: Why are you all laughing? I didn't say anything?? An admin notices the thread and closes it in order to prevent any form of conflict. However, your reputation has grown in their eyes, as you didn't fell off as a troll to them. Meanwhile, you do something else irl. ... 6:21 PM. You came back to your laptop. What do you do now? a. Join the chat. b. Write a blog. c. Make some mainspace edits. d. Edit your profile with a few things about you and some rankings. e. Comment on some blogs. Okay, how hard can it be to edit my userpage... It could've been better... But I guess it looks okay! Some users notice your updated userpage. Later, you join the chat excited to see if anyone has seen it. RBW: hi Katie: hi You: hi guys what's wrong? Katie: oh nothing... RBW: my love why do you like Noahhhhhhh ;( ;( ;( How do you reply? a. Those are my opinions! b. I don't know... Sorry :( c.That's none of your business. :) d. Eh, I'm not a fan of him You: Those are my opinions though! What's wrong with them? RBW: Oh nothing... You just like trash that's all. You have Sadie as 1st tho <3333333333 Katie: why do you like Katie oh god You leave the chat. People seem to not agree with your opinions. Alright, it's 12:49 PM. Time to go to the bed. ''Statistics will be added later'' Stay tuned for the next episode! ;) Category:Blog posts